143
by Recode
Summary: This is an M/L Valentine Day fic. Max does something she never did before...


**143   
by:** Angel Cale (www.celestial-angel.net)  
**Disclaimer:** DA isn't mine.  
**A/N:** This is my 8th Dark Angel (M/L) fic especially for M/L shippers out there. HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY everyone and please review on this fic~

 *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ouch!!" Max bit her finger as she accidentally pierced it with the needle she was using. "Cindy, would you hand me a plaster?" A minute later, Original Cindy was standing beside her with a first aid kit. "I'll just put this kit beside you so that you wouldn't have to shout my name endlessly! You've asked for a plaster for about what? Five times? Honestly Boo, you're being too serious." 

   Max shot OC a scowl. "I have to finish this. It's Valentine Day tomorrow. I should give Logan something. He's been a good friend, y'know?"

   "Good friend, huh? I thought you were going to say 'a good boyfriend'," OC teased, with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

   "We're not like that!"

   "Not like that, my @$$! You've been busying yourself with something you never did before for the guy. Damn it, Boo! When are you gonna drop that not-like-that craps of yours?"

   "When hell freezes over. Now could you please leave me alone so that I can finish this?"

   "Sure thing. As long as you stop screaming my name like before. By the way, Boo, that's really a good looking stuff-doll."

   "Thanks."

   "Anytime~"

   With that, OC shut the door, leaving Max alone in her room. She glanced at her work, two stuff-dolls; a girl and a boy. She had been sewing it since the past week, saying she wanted to give Logan something different… Something more special than chocolates. The girl was sewed to look like her; wearing black, hazel haired while the boy looks like Logan, wearing glasses and dirty blond.

   The dolls look so cute, she thought. The black outfit the girl wears says 'Angel' and the boy wears a blue shirt that says '143 Logan'. Staring at it, she blushed. She wondered if Logan knows what 143 means. 'If he knows, I don't care!' She thought and continued giving the dolls the finishing touches.

=== 3 Hours Later ===

   "YES, I DID IT!!!" Max jumped up and down happily. She finally finished sewing the dolls. OC was amazed at how cute and perfect the dolls look. For a girl who never sewed before, Max made a perfect example of 'succeeded in first try'. "Boo," OC began, "you're gonna make Logan cry." 

   Logan crying… Max chuckled inwardly at the thought. 'Let's see how's he gonna react, tomorrow~'

   The next morning, Max found a huge box lying just outside the door when she was about to go to work. She picked it up and read the message that came with the box. 

---------------------------------

Max,

   I was passing by earlier this morning and decided to drop this for you. Don't forget to come over for dinner tonight at eight, 'kay? Hope you like this humble gift from me. See ya!

Logan.

----------------------------------

   Max eagerly tore the wrapper and opened the box. Inside was a large chocolate cake with '143' iced on the surface. *GULP* She turned as red as a tomato almost immediately. 'Oh, my God! He says 143!!!' She wondered if he really meant it. Looks like she would have to wait until 8pm to find out. 'Omigod! The cake tastes heavenly!!'

   Max really impressed Normal that day. She delivered more packages without even grumbling. Herbal and Sketchy exchanged confused looks at Max's weird behavior. Usually she would grumble having to deliver on Valentine's Day or complain about how she hates pink. OC, on the other hand, just knew…

------------------------------------  
7.30p.m  
Logan's Penthouse

   Logan was humming a pre-pulse song as he arranged the table. He wanted the dinner to be perfect. Ever since he could walk again, he'd turn into a more romantic guy. Every single night, he'd dream about his dark Angel. He'd think of the perfect way to express his love for her. Yes, he loved her. He'd been practicing saying 'Max, I love you' to the only photo of Max he kept in his journal. 'I wonder if she knows what 143 on the cake means…' He lighted the candles and waited for Max.

   DING! DONG!

   Straightening himself, he walked to get the door. As he opened it, the smiling face that haunted his dreamscapes at night greeted him. "Hey," Max greeted cheerfully. "Hey," he was stunned. She was wearing a blue dress with a matching necklace. Her hair was beautifully braided and he could smell her sweet scent from where he was standing. "You look… Magnificent…" He stammered.

   His heartbeat went faster by the moment. So did hers. He welcomed her in and they had a marvelous dinner together. When dinner was over, they sat on the couch in the living room, talking and laughing. "The cake you sent me was fabulous, Logan. It's the best cake I've ever had."

   "Really? I'm glad you like it. I can't think of other thing to give you on Valentine's Day… I figured something that would fill your stomach would do."

   "Ahh, I almost forgot! Wait here." Max ran to the dining room to retrieve the gift she wanted to give him and then ran back to where he awaited her. "Here! Happy Valentine's Day~" 

   "Oh, thanks! Can I open it?" 

   "Go ahead."

   Logan carefully unwrapped the gift. He opened the box and retrieved two cute stuff-dolls that look similar to him and Max. "This… You…" He was speechless. 'That explains those tiny little red dots on her fingers!' His mind screamed. "I… You make these??" She nodded. "For me?" She nodded again.

   Max could see his eyes started to water. 'Damn, OC was right! He looks like he's gonna cry!'

   "You went through troubles to make me these… I'm honored… Thanks, Max. I love them." 

   She blushed. "I'm glad you like them. I just wanted to give you something different."

   Logan finally noted what the doll's shirt says, '143 Logan'. He smiled and looked into her eyes. "So, you know what it means," he whispered as he took her hands in his. 

   "What 'what' means?" 

   "What 143 means." She stared into his sapphire eyes and felt her cheeks flushed. Smiling, she simply smiled and nodded. 

   "When I iced the cake, I meant the words. I've wanted to tell you for a long time but I was.. You know, a little scared. Whatever~ I… I love you, Max. I've been in love with you since the day you came into my life. There's no single moment I didn't think about you."

   A tear rolled down her smooth cheek and Logan wiped it dry with his thumb. "I meant what I sewed on the doll's shirt too. I love you, Logan. I was living a dark life before you came into the picture. I was so scared when I figured I was falling for you. Scared that you might not feel the same. After all, I'm just a science project go wrong…"

   "No, no, no, no, no! You're more human than anyone else. You don't have to be scared anymore. I love you, Max. I always did and I'll always do. Together, we'll do just fine."

   "Promise?"

   "I swear."   
   With that, he leaned down to give her the sweetest kiss ever.

   "Happy Valentine's Day, Max."

   "Happy Valentine's Day, Logan."

--------------------------------------

   The next days, the Max-doll's outfit no longer reads 'Angel'. Instead, it now reads 'My Beloved Angel'. The two stuff-dolls sat proudly in Logan's bedroom, smiling.

==== **FINIS** ====


End file.
